


Collaboration, Hogwarts Style

by SeKaYa



Series: Deal Universe (German) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Severus musste seine Zaubertrankmeisterrangprüfung besuchen und absolvieren. Er wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore oder Voldemort davon erfahren. Und da waren noch ein paar andere Dinge, die erledigt werden mussten. Können die anderen Hauslehrer ihm helfen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collaboration, Hogwarts Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269374) by [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor). 



Severus stellte die Gläser auf seinen Kaffeetisch und vergewisserte sich, dass genug Sitzplätze für das Treffen in seinem Wohnzimmer waren. Seit Umbridge damit angefangen hatte, einfach in jeden Raum zu kommen, in den sie Lust hatte, hatten die vier Hauslehrer ihren Treffpunkt von Filius' Büro zu seinem Privaträumen verlegt. Es war eine Gruppenentscheidung gewesen. Sie hatten Umbridge einen Blick zugeworfen, als sie unangekündigt in Minervas Büro geschlendert war, und sich dann gegenseitig angesehen. Minerva hatte dann kurz zum Scotchversteck geschaut und sich dann für einen Moment auf Severus konzentriert. Die anderen drei hatten zustimmend genickt. All das hatte sich abgespielt, während Umbridge die Bücher in einem der Regale inspizierte.

 

Die anderen drei kamen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten zu seinem Quartier. Sie wussten, dass sie genauso sehr beobachtet wurden wie die Schüler. Schließlich waren sie alle da. Filius stellte sein Denkarium auf den Tisch neben die vier Gläser und eine Dose Kekse.

 

"Es gab kein DA-Treffen, als ich weg war." Severus winkte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu den Stühlen. "Sie müssen sich öfter treffen. Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, aber die Schüler finden bei der praktischen Seite der Verteidigung langsam Anschluss." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. "Minerva, weißt du, was Potter nach seiner Schulzeit machen will? Er sollte Lehrer werden."

 

Minerva setzte sich in den Ohrensessel, während Severus seinen üblichen Platz am Kamin in Beschlag nahm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er das will, Severus. Ich denke, er will Auror werden."

 

Die anderen drei Hauslehrer sahen zu, wie Severus leicht die Stirn runzelte und dann zu sich selbst nickte.

 

"Severus, verbau ihm nicht die Chancen." Der warnende Unterton in Minervas Stimme war kristallklar.

 

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und wechselte das Thema. "Wurde meine Abwesenheit bemerkt?"

 

Minerva stellte die Flasche Scotch auf den Tisch. "Albus hat gar nicht erst realisiert, dass du weg warst. Wäre ich nicht eingesprungen, um ein Auge auf die Slytherins zu werfen, oder hätte mit dem Tisch und den Phiolen geholfen, wäre mir deine Abwesenheit auch nicht aufgefallen."

 

Severus sah sie alle einen Moment lang an. "Seid ihr sicher?"

 

Filius und Pomona nickten und Minerva schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln. "Er vergewissert sich immer bei mir, wenn du zu lange verschwunden bist."

 

"Niemand hat bemerkt, dass du weg warst. Einige der Schüler haben sogar behauptet, sie hätten gesehen, wie du um die Ecke gerauscht bist. Albust stand genau daneben. Er hat das weder kommentiert, noch hat er irgendein Anzeichen von Überraschung gezeigt." Pomona schüttete ihnen den Scotch ein. "Also, wie ist die Präsentation gelaufen? Können wir sie sehen?" Sie berührte den Rand des Denkariums.

 

"Ich zeige euch den Anfang des Gesprächs, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Interesse daran habt, mir beim Brauen von Zaubertränken zuzusehen oder dabei, wie ich über sie rede." Severus zog einen silbrigen Faden von seiner Schläfe fort und ließ ihn ins Denkarium fallen.

 

Alle vier fielen in die Erinnerung.

 

Filius sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie waren. Severus hatte ihnen keinen Hinweis dazu gegeben, wo die Präsentation stattfinden würde, sondern nur, wie lange er fort sein würde. "Griechenland?"

 

Er wirbelte herum und starrte Severus an. "Du bist für nur zwei Tage nach Griechenland gereist? Wir hätten dich für ein bisschen länger vertreten."

 

Severus blinzelte ihn an. Er war überrascht wegen des Ausbruchs. "Es gab keinen Grund, länger zu bleiben, und ich hatte Dinge, die ich hier erledigen musste."

 

Die anderen drei starrten ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelten sie die Köpfe.

 

"Wusste Voldemort, dass du das Land verlassen hattest?" Pomona beugte sich vor, um eine Blume zu studieren, die durch das Steinpflaster wuchs.

 

Severus grinste als er antwortete. "Nein, aber wenn er wissen will, wo ich war, werde ich ihm sagen, ich war in Albanien. Ich habe dort einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt, um ein paar Zutaten zu besorgen, die einen Trank, den ich für ihn braue, verstärken sollen."

 

Minerva verkniff sich die Frage, die sich ihr aufdrängte. Sie wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was Severus für ihn braute. "Severus, du hängst uns bald ab."

 

Sie sahen zu, wie der schwarze Umhang in einem Gebäude verschwand. Sie eilten hinterher und betraten eine kleine Eingangshalle, in der der Severus der Erinnerung gerade ein Formular unterschrieb. Anschließend ging er auf eine Tür zu.

 

"Severus, es ist heiß hier. Warum trägst du immer noch diese schweren Roben?" Minerva folgte ihm in einen schmalen Arbeitssaal.

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Das bin ich."

 

_Severus sah sich im Saal um und musterte die zwölf Meister dort. Jeder von ihnen war ein Zaubertrankmeister im achten Rang. Er nickte ihnen zu und wartete._

_"Meister Severus Snape?" Es war das älteste Mitglied des Gremiums, das ihn ansprach._

_"Ja, ich bin Meister Severus Snape." Der Boden leuchtete in einem blassen Gelb._

_"Sie sind hier, um den Aufstieg in den nächsten Rang zu vervollständigen?" Die Unsicherheit in der Stimme des älteren Mannes spiegelte sich auch in seinen Augen._

_Severus hielt sich davon ab, ihn anzufunkeln, aber nur mit Mühe. "Ja, das bin ich." Das Leuchten blieb gelb._

_Der alte Meister hmmte und fuhr fort. "Es fehlt die Angabe, für welche Forschungseinrichtung Sie arbeiten."_

_Severus blinzelte nur und antwortete. "Ich arbeite für HVD. Das ist eine kleine Gruppe, die nicht in den Büchern geführt wird."_

 

"Es ist dein Alter, nicht wahr?" Minerva sah sich im Raum um und stellte das Alter der anderen fest. Jeder von ihnen war älter als sie war. "Deshalb sehen sie so unsicher aus."

 

Severus hob leicht einen Mundwinkel. "Ja."

 

"Warum leuchtet der Boden?" Filius betrachtete das schwach gelbe Licht.

 

"Das ist ein Wahrheitszauber. Er ist nicht stark genug für die Gerichte, aber die Gilde ist der Ansicht, er ist angemessen genug, um zu garantieren, dass ein Ranganwärter auch wirklich die richtige Person ist." Severus musterte das multinationale Gremium. "Filius, dank dir für den Übersetzungszauber. Er hat genauso funktioniert, wie du gesagt hast. Kein einziger von ihnen hatte Probleme, mich zu verstehen."

 

Filius lächelte. Als er erfahren hatte, dass keiner von Severus' Prüfern Englisch sprechen konnte, und dass der Zaubertrankmeister nur einfache Unterhaltungen in Italienisch, Griechisch und Latein führen konnte, hatte er es auf sich genommen, einen älteren Übersetzungszauber so zurechtzubiegen, dass er in mehr als eine Sprache übersetzen konnte. Er war froh gewesen, dass er bereits in beide Richtungen funktioniert hatte. Er hatte ihn dann Severus beigebracht. "Nichts zu danken."

 

"Also, Hogwarts ist nun HVD?" Pomona beobachtete, wie der Snape in der Erinnerung ein Stirnrunzeln unterdrückte.

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue bei ihren Worten. "Es sind die Initialen von denen, die Zaubertränke von mir verlangen. Die Reihenfolge entspricht ihren Anforderungen."

 

Filius war der erste, der lachte. "Dann ist Poppy also die mit den meisten Wünschen."

 

_Der Meister nickte langsam. Seine dunklen Augen musterten den jungen Mann von oben bis unten. "Wir haben Ihre eingereichten Tränke begutachtet und haben uns entschieden, welche drei wir gerne von Ihnen gebraut haben wollen." Er ließ eine Liste zu Severus herüberschweben._

_Severus griff das Pergament aus der Luft und überflog es eilig._

 

"Du wusstest es bereits, bevor sie es dir gesagt haben, nicht wahr?" Pomona grinste Severus an.

 

"Nein, aber ich hatte eine gute Idee davon. Es gab nur vier Zaubertränke, die in der Zeit der Präsentation vollendet werden konnten."

 

"Das erklärt die Pflanzen, nach denen du mich gefragt hast." Pomona sah zu, wie Severus eine flache Schachtel aus seiner Tasche zog.

 

_Severus tippte seinen Zauberstab auf die Kanten der Schachtel. Eine Werkbank entfaltete sich und kam auf ihren vier Beinen zum Stillstand. Er griff in die Tasche und zog ein Drahtgitter hervor, dass er an einer Ecke befestigte. Dann hing er drei mal dreizehn Phiolen hinein. Die erste in jeder Reihe war ein prächtiges Blau, während der Rest in brauner Farbe war._

_Anschließend stellte er drei Kessel auf die andere Seite der Bank. Die Mitte ließ er zum Vorbereiten der Zutaten frei. Dort kamen seine Waage und seine Messer hin._

_Das Gremium beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen wie eine Gruppe hungriger Geier._

 

"Alle diese Messer haben es zurückgeschafft, oder?" Filius sah zu den drei unterschiedlichen Meistern, die den Messern, die er mit einem Schärfe-Zauber belegt hatte, begehrende Blicke zuwarfen.

 

Severus nickte. "Haben sie. Es war für einen Moment aber sehr knapp. Sie wollten auch wissen, woher ich die Werkbank habe. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass sie von SSFM, einer kleinen Unternehmergruppe."

 

"Ah, und wer ist der erste in der Liste? Du oder ich?" Pomona grinste Severus zu, der nur leicht zurückgrinste.

 

"Diese Phiolen sollten sich inzwischen zurückverwandelt haben." Minerva musterte die braunen Phiolen kritisch. "Ich habe die Verwandlung für das Minimum von zwanzig Stunden, nachdem du einen Trank hineingefüllt hast, kalkuliert, und maximal vierundzwanzig."

 

Pomona schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war typisch für Snape, dass er nicht wollte, dass irgendeine seiner Kreationen in die Hände der anderen Meister fiel. Sie wusste, dass die blaue Phiole für das Gildenarchiv die einzige sein würde, die permanent bleiben würde, und sie würde nicht geöffnet oder getestet werden. "Ich bin froh, dass unser Design für die Werkbank funktioniert hat."

 

Die anderen drei Hauslehrer nickten. Es hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber zwischen ihnen vier hatten sie es geschafft, das tragbare Labor zu entwickeln. Es war in der Mitte des Halbjahres gewesen, bevor Severus zu ihnen gekommen war und sich beschwert hatte, dass er unmöglich eine seiner Laborstationen mit sich herumschleppen konnte. Es hatte bis kurz vor den Ferien gedauert, bis sie die Werkbank fertig hatten.

 

Die Erinnerung ging noch ein wenig weiter und zeigte ihnen, wie Severus sich bereit machte, alle drei Tränke gleichzeitig zu brauen.

 

Pomona schüttelte den Kopf und gestikulierte in Richtung der stirnrunzelnden Meister. "Sie sehen nicht besonders überzeugt davon aus, dass du das tust."

 

Severus zuckte leicht die Schultern und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schmalen Lächeln. "Es ist ein Zeitproblem. Die drei, die sie ausgewählt haben, haben einen bestimmten Rhythmus, der sehr gut zusammenpasst. Sie konnten den Rhythmus nicht sehen. Das ist es, was mich zum neunten Rang macht, und sie nur zum achten."

 

Filius lachte schallend auf. "Nein, das bedeutet, du hast mehr Erfahrung damit, mehrere Tränke unter Zeitdruck zu brauen." Er lächelte leicht, als ihn Severus' böser Blick traf. "Aber die Tatsache, dass du sie brauen kannst … das gibt dir den neunten Rang. Haben sie ihn dir zugesprochen?"

 

Severus antwortete, als sie alle wieder saßen. Er füllte sein Glas mit Scotch und lehnte sich zurück, seine Beine überschlagen. Seine Augen schlossen sich ein wenig. "Natürlich. Ihr seid nun in der Gegenwart des einzigen Zaubertrankmeisters des neunten Ranges auf der Welt."

 

"Albus wird es rausfinden. Es wird in allen Schlagzeilen stehen." Filius warf Severus einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, damit er sich davonstehlen konnte.

 

Minerva bemerkte die selbstgefällige Aura um Severus. "Was hast du angestellt?"

 

Severus schwenkte sein Scotchglas einen Moment und schenkte ihnen ein sehr listiges Lächeln. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich es noch nicht veröffentlicht haben möchte. Ich wollte nicht … dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer", er spuckte den Namen mit Abscheu aus, "erfährt, dass ich den Rang erreicht habe. Sie haben sich geradezu überstürzt, um Wege zu finden, wie er nichts davon erfahren würde. Sie wollten nicht, dass ich fürchten muss, vom Dunklen Lord gejagt und in seine Dienste gezwungen zu werden."

 

Die anderen drei starrten einen Moment lang.

 

Es war Pomonas Gelächter, dass die Stille brach. "Oh, Severus!" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, unfähig weiterzusprechen.

 

Minerva strahlte ihn an. "Und das ist der Grund, warum du Hauslehrer von Slytherin bist."

 

Filius hob nur sein Glas und salutierte dem jüngeren Mann.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
